Fleur Ivière
---- Fleur Ivière (フリアー アイビア, Furiaa Aibia) is a Legal Mage in Muses Manicure and an established visual major. Her breakout appearance came after joining said guild, where she's expanded on her skills learned during her schooling in Seven. Lacking in experience and exposure, the Ivière name is not a household one, and beyond Macula, her designs are fairly unknown. She frequently designs outfits for all of the performers in her guild and has become Ravi Shafir's primary designer. She doesn't display any major style of her own, and instead, chooses to work intimately with her customers to give them an outfit that is uniquely their own. With a great hunger for the limelight but an equally reserved nature, developing her own brand is a high order for the young woman, but she hopes to grow as an artist and as a person by working with the many people in Muses. Appearance Fleur is a woman of elegance and timeless beauty. Chic and immaculate, she is as well put together as her designs, and always on top of the current fashion trends. Simplicity and novelty combine to make a unique young woman, unafraid of change despite a classic charm from her physical attributes. Smooth, sleek black hair falls down to brush across her collarbones. Kept in pristine health, it has a particularly glossy look to it without being oily. Short bands sweep across her forehead, never long enough to obscure her vision. Naturally straight, her hair tends to resist most attempts of styling, and she either leaves it down or pulls some up in a bun to keep most of it out of her face. Her eyes are bright blue, as crystal clear as a running river in early spring. Small and angular, her eyes are set on either side of a wide nose with full, lightly hued lips, a small beauty mark just outside the corner of her mouth. A square jaw and high cheekbones make up her facial structure. Light, peach-hued skin is well-maintained, free of acne, and she occasionally applies some neutral make-up. Mature and youthful adeptly describe her physical stature. Standing at the average of young adult of Seven, she stands slightly taller than the average Fioren women. Her figure tends to be smaller than that of natives, her bust, waist, and hip measurements all being within some few inches of each other. She is well-proportioned, with no particular trait that sticks out over another. She does not have any notable musculature to speak of, preferring to keep in shape with weekly trips to the gym over self-defense classes, despite the advantage it would provide in a combat-driven society. She has a few small scars along her fingers and palms, accidents from work with sewing needles or at home in the kitchen. Despite these, she has fairly steady hands, and could be described as a mellow person. She holds herself well, although she frequently experiences shy spells, in which she tends to close in on herself, as though trying to disappear. One of her most notable features is a cherry blossom branch tattoo on her bicep. Due to being enchanted, the branch will grow across her back and down past her elbow, pink flowers blooming along the length if the temperature ranges from fifty to seventy degrees Fahrenheit. This coincides with the spring-time bloom of the trees in Seven, reminding her of home. Modest and graceful, she prefers a clean and simple look over extravagant clothes. Despite being quite fond of the designs she produces, she is hesitant to make her own clothes, especially for casual wear. She, instead, opts for outfits acclimated for Fiore's subtropic climate, tank tops or crop tops paired with shorts or athletic leggings. She favors pastel colors, leaning towards shades of pink, purple and blue. When presenting her designs, typically for her guild's world-famous performance shows, she opts for blouses and slacks in muted gray, navy, and black, splashes of color found in fashionable glasses and a particular clothing piece. That is, if she opts for a neutral top, she will choose a brighter pair of pants to compliment. She always keeps a on her, and is quite adept at making changes to match with others or adjust for any differences in lighting in the case of her clients. Personality Relationships History Physiological Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Assorted Capabilities Magic Magical Capabilities Requip Requip (換装, Kansō) is a Caster and that allows Fleur to access a personal pocket dimension to store items in. Her usage is geared better towards simple, practical living, rather than combat, with a limited pool of magical items at her disposal. This is achieved by channeling her magic energy to her hands and reaching out, where a small, invisible space will open up. There is a brief flash of light as she retrieves or deposits an item. She is able to call items out in an instant, whether in danger or in need of a supply when working, never interrupting her flow as she works. As stated, Fleur isn't a combat-oriented Requip user, using the magic to store her basic necessities rather than a plethora of weapons and armors. Most of her storage space is taken up by things for designing like spools of thread, scissors, pins, and chalk. In terms of protection, she stores her Celestial Gate Keys, Sacrilest d'ereine, and a pair of ridiculously tall heels in the spatial zone. Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (天の心霊魔法, Ten no Seishin Mahō) is a Holder Magic that allows Fleur to summon Celestial Spirits, beings hailing from their dutifully named home-dimension, the Celestial Spirit World. This summoning process is done through Gate Keys, coming in a variety of colors and styles that summon one and only one type of Celestial Spirit, regardless of multiples existing. Fleur is in possession of two Gate Keys; the Silver Gate Key of Chamaeleon and the Bronze Gate Key of Perseus. She is a fairly traditional user of Celestial Spirit Magic, utilizing them as protective units rather than expertly fighting alongside them. That is not to say she doesn't care for her Summons, and in fact, she is quite fond of both Cam and Perseus. She doesn't often engage in combat in the first place, the former Spirit used in her day-to-day job to allow her to accurately tailor outfits for her customers. To summon Spirits, Fleur must simply hold up the corresponding key, imbuing it with magic energy. A gate to the Celestial Spirit World is opened through the tip of the key, from which, the spirit may emerge. The gate itself is reflective of the spirit that comes through, Silver Keys generating Silver Gates and so on. Once the Spirit emerges the gate remains open up until the moment they return though it is invisible now that they have fully entered Earthland. The gate is closed when the spirit and Fleur decide they need to depart again when a job is complete or the danger is handled. Fleur is quite adept at summoning, capable of bringing both spirits to this dimension in less than a second, a testament to her skill as a mage. - Spell Summoning= Celestial Spirit Spell Summon (天体精神呪文召喚, Tentai Seishin Jumon Shōkan): A varied version of the standard Summons, Fleur is able to "summon" a part of her Spirit's abilities rather than the entire being. When she channels her magic into the key, a much smaller version of the portal will open, a telepathic link forming between herself and the spirit. From the portal, a spell of her choosing will be conjured. The spell does not become her own in that instance and will travel in a direct line, not capable of being shifted to catch up to evading enemies. *'Hero's Blessing' (英雄の祝福, Eiyū no Shukufuku): *'Divine Protection' (天来保護, Tenrai Hogo): - Supplementary= Forced Gate Closure (強行扉閉鎖, Kyōkō Tobira Heisa): While both Spirit and Summoner must typically agree to when a Spirit will be sent back, Fleur is able to bypass this agreement altogether. By forcefully shutting the Gate of her Spirit, she is able to draw them back into the Celestial Spirit World. This is generally done in the instance of a rogue or stubborn Spirit. The spell's usage can take a serious toll on her relationship between herself and her spirits, and for this reason, she will very seldom send them back, even when it becomes dangerous to have them around. Telepathy: Fleur and her Celestial Spirits are capable of telepathically communicating with each other. The key must be in her possession, but she does not need to hold it or pour in any magic to access this ability. They are able to talk across their dimensions, allowing them to discuss tactics without being discovered. Celestial Fireworks: By twirling a Gate Key in her possession and imbuing it with a bit of Magic Power, Fleur is able to summon a miniature gate. The gate appears and disappears almost instantaneously, resulting in an explosion very similar to a firework. This is generally done in celebration, and can even be accessed while the spirit is summoned. }} Equipment , Sakuriresuto deriin lit. The Queen's Heavenly Sacrifice) is Fleur's whip, a weapon bestowed upon her by Perseus upon their introduction. The weapon is imbued with the energy from the Celestial Spirit World, a phenomenon not dissimilar to ethernano on Earthland. When inactive, only the whip's handle is visible, a simple black cylinder with silver ends, the lower one decorated with a series of small, pale blue gemstones. When in use, the whip extends, a stream of golden energy flowing from the handle. The whip glows and flickers, a brilliant line of fire against any backdrop. It can be used like any standard whip, capable of ensnaring and cracking against her enemies. Because of its supernatural nature, she also has access to magical abilities bestowed into the weapon, heating her whip up to cause further injury. *'Colère Brûlant' ( Kooru Baranto lit. Burning Wrath): Colere Brulant is a simple spell that allows Fleur to quickly increase the temperature of her whip. By charging it with magic energy, the pace of the golden energy increases, raising its temperature. The increased speed increases friction between the whip and whatever it touches, causing friction burns in addition to the heat burns. Grazes at full power can leave first degree burns, a full-contact hit capable of slicing metal constructs cleanly in half, not to mention what it does to flesh. She can also cause flammable objects, like cloth, to catch fire by hitting it with the whip. Vertigo Heels (目眩ピンヒール, Memai Pinhīru) are a pair of ridiculously high stilettos imbued with Vertigo Magic. The heels are rather simple, a glossy white color with an eight-inch heel. Fleur is fairly used to wearing normal high heels, capable of walking fairly briskly in a normal set. In these, however, she struggles to take a single step without stumbling, the height quite overwhelming to overcome. In a cruel sense of irony, the heels also affect those within a fifty-foot radius in the same way. People around her have a hard time walking without tripping, getting incredibly dizzy and losing all sense of balance. - Celestial Spirit Gate Keys= Chamaeleon's Gate Key: Perseus' Gate Key: }} Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mage Category:Muses Manicure Member Category:Caster Mage Category:Requip User Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Holder Mage